


Diamond in the Rough

by Ally_cat99



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_cat99/pseuds/Ally_cat99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story that steamed from a dream i had. It is about a girl who lives below poverty who gets put into this elaborate game that in the end leads to one girl marrying the prince. I also got some of my formatting ideas form the Selection series which i'm obsessed with but all names and places are purely mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! i apologize for not updating. I've been very busy. I've also spent a bunch of time on this story so here it is.

Background…  
Long ago, our land lived in peace. Our people and dragons coexisted peacefully. Until a war broke out between Akira, the dragon king of the Mountain lands and Avare, the dragon king of the Ashen lands. The war burnt our city to the ground. The dragons entrusted their lands to the humans which took over the monarchy. Those kingdoms still survive today but our true monarch is in Angle. The dragons still live yet only reveal themselves to those who are worthy.  
Present…  
I had just finished filling the last of the desserts and packaged them as the man who ordered them came into the shop. “They look wonderful! You really out did yourself again Kessa” he exclaims. I smile at him handing him the last of the packaged sweets. Their rarity among the other lands only our land has the supplies for them. We call them fruit cakes. Its fruit filling backed in a cake like batter and covered in cream and topped with a strawberry. They’re delicious. I closed up shop and noticed a very strange set of riders passing as I walked home with a larger bulge in my pocket. They fly past me and I notice the royal seal on their coats. I run to my house. They delivered the notes from the palace. I run to my door swinging it open. I noticed some odd medicine on the counter and a note attached to it. I walked over and lifted the note.  
For your father… this should help him get better. I have left the name of a doctor attached to come and assist him further. Tell him the prince recommended him to you, Happy Birthday. -Sebastian.  
I couldn’t believe what I was reading. Just then my brother come into the room and hugged me so hard. “You did it! You did it songbird.” He smiles down at me using his nickname for me. My mother comes in holding the letter tears brimming in her eyes. She hands it to me and I open it.  
We are pleased to tell you that within the week you will be brought to the palace and given a makeover to help you adjust to being one of the candidates for the Prince. Enjoy your last week at home, for your life will never be the same. – Queen Ariel  
I did it. I made it into the top 10! I am a candidate! I could hardly contain it. Tears streamed down my face. I could save my father… I could get him the greatest medical team to save him… and the prince… I could marry the prince. With all the excitement I needed to take a walk. I left saying id e back soon and to a stroll to my favorite place. It was a clearing in the woods. I lay down and smiled. I could be the next queen. I heard the sound of wings but thought nothing of it. “Child” someone said. I bolted upright terrified. “W-who’s there” I asked. A tall, sleek black dragon emerged with eyes as violet as mine. “Do not be afraid, child. I am Avare guardian and true queen of Ashen lands.” The dragon spoke softly “Your alive?” It came out more as a question instead of a statement. The dragon smiled. “We’ve met before; the crescent moon on your right wrist is my mark. You were dying and your father brought you to me. I healed you and marked you so I could find you.” Avare spoke. As she said this my mark glowed. Vividly I remember being a small child and slowly petting the nose of a large anima-no- dragon. Eyes as violet as the ones I have stared at me and I stared back. The dragon spoke the truth. “Why do you want to find me?” I ask. “You are my chosen one. You already know you’re not like others. You have, powers, unlike the rest.” Avare comes closer as she speaks. I stare at my writs thinking of all the things I’ve mastered in such little time. Being a maid for the all the other kingdoms you pick up proper etiquette but I excelled at it. I nod and sit down next to Avare. “So what am I to do?” I look into those violet eyes and I feel a sense of calm wash over me as the dragon gazes back. “Continue on the path you are now. I will present myself to you in ways that will appear normal to most but to you they will have significant meaning. Are you fond of animals’ child?” The dragon asks. I nod and the dragon smiles. “Then I will come to you as any animal that will suit our situation. Now, child, what is your name” the dragon looks at me. “Makessa Rosen” I reply softly. The dragon smiles and looks at me. “Kessa, we will never part, from this day on I am your protector and guide. Now, come with me” The dragon says as it stands. I hesitate for only a moment and then follow. The dragon leads me further into the clearing and stops facing me. I stare up at the massive dragon. “I’m going to show you all of the things you can do and help you contain them, but you must trust me child. Can you do that” the dragon asks. I nod. “Climb onto my back” Avare says as she lowers herself to the ground. I hesitate for a moment and then slowly hoist myself onto the back of the large creature. It’s strange, being on the back of a dragon yet I feel at home. With one powerful thrust we lifted off the ground. I cling tightly to the neck of the dragon squeezing my eyes closed. “Your eyes will never fully awaken if you keep them closed.” Avare says as we drift above the clouds. I carefully open my eyes and I’m no longer looking at the back of the dragons neck but in front of me. “What is this…?” I murmur. “You and I are one and the same. Your mark binds you to me and me to you. We share sight and hearing.” Avare explains as she flies us around. “What else can I do?” I ask. She smiles and turns upside down. I expect to fall off of her but I’m planted firmly onto her back. “You can manipulate gravity child, how else would you fly with me.” The dragon replies. I smile to myself. “You can also see the life force of someone since we share eyes. You can tell if their intentions are good or not.” As Avare explains everything to me, everything I’ve done my entire life becomes clearer. Finally we return to the clearing and I climb off of her back. “Child, you will face many obstacles that come your way. But do not back down. You can achieve your goal if you try your hardest and think with your heart.” Avare looks at me and I look back and nod. “Go home, before someone comes to find you” Avare gives me one more glance, smiles and retreats into the forest. I walk back home with a more enlightened attitude. I’m no longer alone in this game. I have someone who understands me, and I them. I enter my home quietly as not to disturb my family. I walk into the living room and brush the curtain to the side. My father, lying in his bed looks up at me and manages a small smile. He cannot talk because the disease has silenced his vocal chords. “Papa, I made it into the Top Ten. I’m leaving in a week to live at the palace.” I place my hand on his and he squeezes mine. A smile playing on his lips. “I’m going to send every penny I get home so that you can get better. Then maybe you’ll be able to talk and walk when you come to visit me at the palace.” I say almost a little too hopeful. He squeezes my hand once more and I squeeze back. “Rest Papa, I’ll be back soon to give you medicine.” I say as I stand and walk into my room. I change into my night clothes and crawl into bed. I drift into sleep easily and I hear Avare’s voice in my head. “Child, the palace took another hit from the enemy forces. They are sending for the girls tomorrow. Sleep well, for you are going to need it,” after that I didn’t hear anything the rest of the night. The next morning I packed all of my clothes and place all of Papa’s medicine into jars for the entire three months supply. I scheduled all of the doctor’s appointments for while I would be away and I made sure everyone in my house was taken care of. After I had finished all of that I waited. The sound of hooves hitting the cobblestone roads told me all I needed to know. My life was about to change forever. The carriage took us all the way to the palace. Each girl was given their own carriage and footmen. The ride to the palace took about three hours from the Ashen lands. When I arrived I was ushered into a room where maids stripped me of my garments, washed my body until I felt raw, waxed every part of me, plucked my eyebrows and trimmed my hair. The maid cutting my hair was surprised when the purple tips in my hair continued to return after she snipped them off. I tried explaining that my hair has always been this way but she didn’t fully grasp it until she saw my eyes were the same color. She gave up on cutting my hair. She took of an inch and my hair still reached my waistline. They began curling my hair and pinning it half up half down. Then another maid put powder, eye shadow and eyeliner along with mascara on me. I’d never worn make up and so it felt weird. It’s customary for the ladies to wear clothes that match the land their representing and so I was placed into a black ball gown that was rather large and made up of tulle and black rhinestones. I simmered as I walked. They place my feet into place heels that were rather high. And placed a pin with my name on it onto my dress. “You look beautiful, Lady Makessa” the maids gushed. I blushes brighter and smiled. I began to feel faint and so I excused myself. I ran to the nearest doors I could but a guard told me I couldn’t go out into the gardens. I pleaded as I sank to my knees. The walls were beginning to close in and I could feel my panic rising. “Open the doors” a dainty voice called. Dread filled my body. Having a panic attack in front of the guards is one level of embarrassment but the queen stumbling upon me is a whole new level. She walks over to me and extends a hand. My shaking grabs hers and I stand up. The guards had opened the gates and she escorts me to a nearby bench. We sit there and quite for some time as my breakdown progresses. “Why are you crying dear?” she finally asks her voice soft and gentle. “I’m sorry your majesty… the walls were closing in and I’ve never been away from home for longer than a few days to do some house work for the neighboring kingdoms. I fear for my family. We are not wealthy your Grace and my father is very ill. He may pass any day.” My tears stream down faster as I speak my last sentence. She dabs my face with her handkerchief and smiles at me. “I too remember what it was like leaving home. I worried so much for my family and everything here is all so new. I too came from the Ashen lands and was in a similar situation. Don’t worry child this shall pass. I shall leave you with your thoughts.” She leaves. All the while the prince was watching his mother converse with one of the ladies that would be staying with them. His curiosity got the better of him and he ventures into the gardens. “Are you alright” he asks softly as he approaches the raven haired girl. She straightens and stands dropping into a nearly perfect curtsy. “Your highness, I didn’t realize you were here” she straightens. The prince is caught off guard by her striking appearance. Her small face, high cheekbones, bright purple eyes, her raven hair that fades into purple, her tiny mouth so plump. He stops staring and smiles at her. “Did I disturb you?” Before she can answer a gunshot sounds into the distance, the girl cries out in pain. The price grabs her arm and pulls her into one of the safe rooms in the garden. He turns on a light and notices she is bleeding in her shoulder. He rips off a piece of his shirt and ties it tightly around her shoulder and drapes his coat over her to keep her warm. They wait until a guard opens the door. “Thank goodness you’re alright your majesty… and Lady…” the officer stops when he sees the blood soaked shirt of the prince. “Prince Sebastian!” he exclaims. “It’s not my blood. It’s the ladies” he says softly. He carries her bridal style into the infirmary. The nurse quickly jumps up and rushes over. “What happened!” she exclaims as the prince lowers me onto the bed. “She got shot” he explains. The nurse grabs morphine and a scalpel and tweezers to extract the bullet. She administers the morphine and then begins to dig out the bullet. Even with the morphine I cry out in pain. I didn’t realize it but the princes hand never left mine and I was squeezing his hand for all I was worth. The nurse gets out the bullet and wraps my shoulder tightly. Soon thereafter I fall asleep. I wake up the next morning in a lot of pain. At first I forget where I am and I feel a pressure in my lap. I think it’s my brother and I begin to run my fingers through the hair that’s on my lap but this isn’t as long as my brothers hair and it’s far too soft. I pull my hand back quickly. “I’m so sorry your majesty. I thought you were my brother.” My apology comes out rushed and far more jumbled to make sense. “It’s alright… lady?” he looks at me. “Makessa, but you can call me Kessa your majesty” I blush softly. He smiles. Suddenly the door flies open and a guard rushes in. he stops at the foot of my bed eyes wide. Our eyes meet and I stare in shock. “K-Kessybelle?” The guard says. My eyes go wide and I begin to cry. “I-is it really you…” I say as my voice cracks. The guard rushes at me and holds me tightly. I ignore the pain in my arm. “When did you get here” He asks in a harsh voice. “Yesterday… I thought you were on the front lines” I mumble into his chest sobbing. The prince clears his throat and my brother moves away from me. “My sincerest apologies your highness. I overheard the guards talking about a girl with raven hair and purple eyes and I had to see for myself.” My brother begins to explain. “Officer… Rosen” He says and then looks at me. “Your highness. This is my oldest brother Kain.” I say softly. Recognition crosses the princes’ face as he remembers my entry form. “I entrust lady Kessa to you Officer Rosen.” My brother bows and the prince leaves. When the door closes I’m pulled into another huge hug. “I got mother’s letter in the mail yesterday. She said here were here… when I heard the guards talking about a girl with purple hair I knew… I was so worried” He holds me tighter. “How long have you been here?” I ask. “I got here three days ago. They wanted reinforcements for the palace with more guests being here.” He says. “I feel safer knowing you’re here, it’s like a have a little piece of home right here with me.” I smile softly. “I had your ladies maids take bandages and medicine up to your room and they will have your dresses cover the bandages until you’re fully healed. I’d like you to come down every day to check on your wound.” The nurse says. I nod and stand up swaying slightly. Kain grabs a hold of me and helps me walk out of the room. I notice the prince’s jacket is still draped around me. I’d have to have it cleaned and return it to him. We climb the stairs and make it to the second floor. Kain steers me down a long hallway and stops at a door with my name written on it. My brother pushes the door open and walks inside and hugs me tightly. My ladies maids are surprised and one of them gasps. “Oh no it’s not what you think! This is my brother… he’s been away for so long” I hurriedly explain before any of them jump to a conclusion that could get me thrown out before I’ve even had a chance to get to know the prince better. The older maid looks between me and my brother and smiles. “Thank you officer Rosen we can take it from here.” My brother nods and kisses my forehead before leaving. “The doctor wants you to take medicine after each meal, Lady Makessa.” The smallest of the three maids says. I nod and look at them, “Please call me Kessa, and if you don’t mind me asking but what are your names?” I ask softly. They smile, “I’m Elissa.” The taller one says. “I’m Eva” The medium one says. And last but not least the smallest one looks up and says “I’m Ella.” I smile at them. “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you, and I’m very sorry” I say and look down. “Lady Kessa why are you apologizing to us” Eva asks. I lift off the prince’s jacket and show them my blood soaked dress. “It’s ruined… I’m so sorry. You must have taken months to make it just perfect…” I sniffle as I apologize. Elissa walks over to me and places a hand on my good shoulder. “Don’t fret Lady Kessa, blood will wash out. The only thing that matters is that you’re all right.” I smile at her. “Now let’s get you into a more comfortable gown for your meeting with the prince” Eva says. I nod and Ella takes off the jacket that is around me and gasps. “This is…” she starts to say but I cut her off. “I was in the garden and the prince happened upon me. We were talking and then there were gun shots and I got hit and we hid in a safe room in the gardens. It was cold so he draped his coat over me. He must have forgotten about it. I will return it, but maybe we should clean my blood off of it first” I say. They all nod. They help me shower and change my bandages. Then they put me into a sapphire blue dress that shimmers in gems. The sleeves go just a bit farther down my arms to conceal my bandages. Ella pulls part of my hair back and curls it adding a little head band with jewels to my hair. They place a simple blue necklace around my neck and slip my feet into blue shoes that match my dress. “What do you think Lady Kessa?” Elissa asks as I stare at my reflection. I smile, “I look almost like a princess.” I say and flash them a dazzling smile. They return my smile with beaming ones. “You look like you could be our next queen miss” Ella says. “I’m far from it, but at least I look the part.” I say softly. “You’ll be going to the woman’s room with all the other candidates. You’ll meet with the prince there and then head to dinner.” Elissa instructs me. “Easy enough” I say. They open the door for me and I walk down the hallway. I take a deep breath and descend the staircase slowly. Once I’ve reached the bottom a maid escorts me into the room. I walk and look around. All the other girls are there in their gowns. The queen is seated on a couch sipping some tea. As I enter our eyes meet and she gives me a soft smile. “Lady Makessa” she calls out, and all of the other girls quite down to hear what she has to say. I drop into a curtsy and then straighten. “Yes, your majesty?” I ask. “Would you mind coming here for a moment” she asks. I nod and walk over to her. “Please sit” she says. I nod and sit down. She drops her voice to a whisper so that no one around hears what she has to say. “I wanted to thank you” she says. I look at her puzzled. “My son told me that after you curtsied you stood in front of him to address him while he spoke to you. Even though he wasn’t to meet with any of the other girls, he still spoke with you. From what he has told me and from my understanding, the sharpshooter who shot the first shot was aiming for my son, when you stood up your shoulder blocked his heart. I’m sorry you were injured. But I’m grateful to you. My son has always enjoyed taking a walk at that hour. Had you not been upset and outside, he would have never have stumbled upon you and you wouldn’t have been there.” Her words come out rushed and she looks on the verge of tears as she speaks the last sentence. I just stare at her unable to grasp what she is saying. “What I am trying to say, Lady Kessa, is thank you for saving my son’s life. Although it is rather unfortunate that you got shot, my husband and I are forever in your dept. To show our gratitude for saving our sons life, my husband and I are going to pay for your father to have any and all medical treatment he may need.” She says and smiles at me. My voice catches in my throat and tears brim in my eyes. “T-thank you, thank you so much your majesty.” I say softly as tears stream down my face. She hands me a handkerchief and I dab my eyes. “It is the least we can do for you” She says. I finally calm down and stand up, curtsying and leaving. The other girls stare at me, some confused and some with envious stares. Just then a tall woman walks into the room. She drops into a deep curtsy. “Your majesty” she says. “Good evening Priscilla.” The queen replies. “Ladies, I am going to be your instructor in etiquette to help prepare one of you to become out next princess and future queen.” Pricilla says. We all watch her. “Please take your seats; the prince should be arriving at any moment.” I take a seat towards the back. The person to my left is Lilith; she is also from the Ashen lands like me. The person to my right is, Addison from the Autumn Lands. We slowly make it through all of the girls as they introduce themselves to the prince and when Addison taps my shoulder saying it’s my turn my hands turn a little clammy. I rise and place my biggest smile I can onto my face. In the back of my mind I hear a voice whisper “That’s it, just be yourself.” Those words that echo through my head give me the little peace I need in my already buzzing head. I drop into a deep curtsy that I’ve almost perfected since I first became a maid. “Your highness” I say softly as I look him in the eyes and smile. He returns my smile and asks me to take a seat across from him. I sit there with my hands folded gently in my lap. “Are you enjoying your stay at the palace?” he asks. I smile, “It’s a big adjustment, and I grew up in a small home with eleven other people.” I say softly as I smile thinking back at that cramped house. My smile falters a little but I cover it quickly. “Are you alright? I mean is your shoulder alright?” he asks so quietly I almost didn’t hear him. “I’m fine, thank you for asking. I’m just glad your okay” I says sincerely. He looks almost shocked at my words. “Your highness, I do not hold it against you for what happened to me and you shouldn’t feel responsible. If I had not been standing where I was we wouldn’t be having this conversation and our nation would be devastated not to mention your parents would be forever crippled.” I look at him and my smile drops immediately. “Losing someone… never gets easier, no matter how much time passes.” I say softly, mostly to myself. I look him in the eyes. “I wanted to thank you so much for what you’re doing for my family and for my father. I can’t tell you how much that means to me” I begin to tear up and he places a soft hand on my cheek and wipes away the tear that rolled down my cheek. My breath catches and I feel the heat rise to my cheek immediately. I hear some of the girls whisper due to my newly sensitive hearing. I move away slightly and he returns to his sitting position. “I believe my time is up, your highness. It would be unfair of me to take up anyone else’s time.” I say softly and stand up dropping into a deep curtsy. He smiles at me and nods softly. I walk away with a smile on my face. I tap Lilith’s shoulder and smile softly at her. She stands up and returns my smile. “He seems to like you if he’s willing to touch you. Any tips I should know?” she giggles softly. I return her smile and say, “Just be you. He wouldn’t want anything less.” I say and walk away. I stand a little bit away from the girls and gaze out the window. A maid comes over to me and hands me a letter. I smile at her and take the letter. I look at the front and the handwriting makes me want to burst into tears immediately. I turn the letter over and break the seal.  
My Dearest Sister,  
I hope this letter finds you well; my wife is so excited that your name was called to be one of the Top Ten. Congratulations, also if this finds you late. Happy Birthday, I hope to hear from you soon. I apologize for the shortness of my letter. Times are tough and stamps are becoming harder to find.  
-Octavian  
I wipe a stray tear from my eye and smile. “Are you crying?” I put the letter away and look up to find Lilith looking at me concerned. “I… just got a letter from my brother whom I haven’t heard from in over a year or so.” I say softly. She nods and stands beside me. “This seems so surreal to be in the palace.” She says. I smile and nod, “I use to work as a maid and I use to wonder what it would be like to live in a palace such as this. I grew up watching Prince Sebastian on camera and I’ve loved the way he always makes time for the people, even the ones a low as maids such as I” I say softly. We finish our conversation and the prince stands. “Those of you I asked to remain please do, the rest of you please go ahead to the dining room and enjoy the food.” He says. All of us except, Marcy and Elise walk towards the door to leave. They remain behind all of us. We walk into the dining room and bow to the king and queen. I bow a little deeper and walk to the seat beside Lilith. The queen smiles at me as I pass and the king gives me a humble nod. I sit down and wait to be served. The prince returns a little while later but Marcy and Elise are not with him. “They were sent home, they did not impress him enough to be allowed to stay longer. Heed this warning child, you must continue to be yourself.” The voice fades away and I slowly cut into my crepe remembering those words as if my life depended on it, in a way it kind of did. After breakfast I returned to my room for my maids to clean my wound and to give me my medicine. Eva sees me and grabs the new bandages, a steaming bowl of water and my medicine. She hands me a glass of water and my medicine and I gulp it down quickly. I sit in my chair and let her clean my wound. There is a knock at the door and before Eva can walk over it opens and in strides the prince. I fumble to cover my open wound but fail miserable. When his eyes settle on the open hole in my shoulder he looks as if he is the reason for it. “Your highness, what a pleasure it is to see you again” I says smiling up at him from where I sit. “I saw you enter your room and wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked a little…pale” He stumbles to find the right words. Eva tends to my wound as we talk. “I’m alright, your highness. Just time for new bandages and some medicine.” I say as if it were a simple matter. Just then, Elissa comes into my room holding his jacket, at this exact moment I’m allowed to stand up and I walk over to her and take the jacket. I nod to them both that they are dismissed and walk back over to the prince. “This belongs to you, your highness” I say softly as I place the jacket in his hand. He smiles at me, “Thank you” he says softly. I smile at him and notice he’s shifting his weight an awful lot. “Did you want to ask me something?” I look at him with a sincere expression. “Earlier… when we talked, you mentioned that missing someone never gets any easier… what did you mean?” he asks still unsure of his question. The shock of his question hits me that I pause a moment before answering. “Well… you see, when I was born I had a twin sister. She and I were inseparable, and then one day when we were both playing in the clearing behind our house, a man came to our home and demanded my sister to be given to him as his bride. We were only 12 years old… but my mother obeyed and the man paid a handsome amount of money for my sister. A year later, I came home from school to find her body lying on our doorstep, there was a note…” tears swell in my eyes. “The man wrote to my mother… saying that a worthless street rat was not worth his time… my father became even more ill after the death of my sister and I felt as if half of my soul had died that day…” this time I couldn’t stop the tears from falling. I look up at the prince, “I do not feel the least bit of hatred towards you for getting shot… because I know that if your mother had to experience what my family went through when we lost Octavia… it would tear her to shreds… and your father would be left in shambles…” I say softly as the tears stream steadily down my face. He lifts my chin up to face him and he wipes away my tears with his thumbs softly. I stare at him. “Thank you…” he says softly. I simply nod to him. He’s still holding my head as I watch his eyes, scanning my face. He almost looks worried that he may have upset me. “I’m not bothered by your questions, I understand that it’s the only way you can ever truly try and understand any of us.” I say softly. He releases my face and I already feel the absence of where his hands were on my face. I watch him, careful to not overstep any boundaries. As I’m about to say something my brother burst through my door. “Kesseybelle, you need to come to the lobby immediately…. The…king…of the mountains is here…. Looking for you” He says as his voice shakes. My face pales even more and my blood freezes… “Why…” I ask. “He came in here demanding that his servant girl be returned. He claimed that King Casmir stole what was rightfully his.” He says this all so quickly that I feel my hand start to tremble. “I… NO! I will not allow this. He does not own me. I came to his castle once to clean and he said I was useless and tossed me aside. I’m not his slave.” I stand up a little straighter. “I could be the next princess of Angle; I lost my title as a maid when my name was announced as one of the contestants for the Top Ten.” I say with a little more force. My brother smiles at me, his pride in me only makes mine swell more. The price loops his arm in mine with a beaming smile. “Shall we go greet our visitor, My Lady?” He asks with a genuine smile. I beam up at him, “It would be my pleasure, your highness.” He walks me out of my room, my brother trailing behind me. “You’re doing well child, Keep this up and never lose that spark. It will get you farther than you could imagine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the long update, as i recently said i underwent surgery and haven't been able to make it to my computer because 1: it is downstairs and that was too much for me currently and 2: i was under some writers block. But do not fear because i broke through both of those issues and now i have a juicy chapter for you. :) Enjoy! i apologize if this is short

The prince lets go of my arm halfway down the stairs when he hears his father’s shouts and my brother speeds past us. I lift my skirt higher and follow but not as quickly as I’d like considering the heels I’m wearing aren’t suited for running. When I reach the bottom and we make it to the Commons room, I see my brother’s weapon is drawn and he stands in front of the king and his wife. “YOU!” The mountain land king screams when I reach the bottom. I feel my face pale but I stand a little straighter and stare at him blankly. “What gall you have leaving my kingdom to become a “bride” for this wretched boy” he spats at me. “Forgive me, your grace, if I chose a lifestyle that didn’t cause me to be frightened of my life on a day to day basis” I return his menacing glare with one of my own. “How dare you speak so ill towards me girl, you would be nothing without me! Your father would be dead!” he screams. “Thanks to you my father only got worse! It was your trickery to keep me under your rule in your land, but no longer.” I stare back at him. His mouth twitches into a sickening grin. “And what makes you so sure, wench.” He spits. I square my shoulders and stand taller. “You have no jurisdiction in these lands, the ashen lands are a neutral territory claimed by no one but the dragon who protects it, my father is out of your reach and so am I. I suggest, your Grace, that you leave immediately before you and your kingdom fall to his Majesty Casmir.” I stare at him feeling bolder by the words I spoke. “I came to collect what is mine and I refuse to leave without it.” He steps towards me and three guards behind him take a step closer. “Did you not hear what I said? I’m no longer your little slave girl. I am a lady in the eyes of the royal family. I will remain a lady until they see I am no longer fit to be one. Even then I will never allow myself to stoop to such foolish jobs such as working for the likes of you.” I narrow my eyes at him. His grin only grows. “I own you, child, or do you forget the debt you owe me for easing your pain over the loss of your sister.” He grins and laughs. I cast my gaze downward. “I repaid that debt… among others” my words come out less threatening than I’d hoped. Do not let him see your fear child. You are much stronger now than you ever were and he does not own you. Don’t let him have power over you. Fight back with the same fire you just had. After hearing Avare speak I stand up straighter and cast my glare back at him. “I repaid you tenfold than what I owed. I owe you nothing and you own nothing but that filthy castle and that worthless crown. You never held any true power. You bullied all of the surrounding lands to surrender to you. Your crown means nothing unless your people make it worth something. You are the reigning king of your own downfall. Your kingdom will fall and you will go down in flames.” I put as much venom in those words as these last ones I leave him with. “You dug your own grave, and built your own coffin and your kingdom will go down when your people rise up.” I stand with my head held high. “Guards, escort his majesty out of my home. If he does not come to make peace he will be taken out like the rest of our unwanted visitors” The king says as he moves away from my brother and closer to the king of the Mountain Lands. The guards go to take the kings arms but he brushes them off. “Mark my words, you will rue the day you denied me. Child, you sealed your fate and the fate of your beloved prince!” he spats at us and storms out. As soon as the palace doors close I drop to the ground shaking. “Kessa!” my brother rushes over and holds me. I shake uncontrollably. “What….if….he….” I sob into my brothers chest. He smoothes my hair back. “Shh… he won’t do anything. Father will be alright.” He keeps smoothing my hair. “He won’t touch them or you.” I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and look up at him. “P-promise…” my lip trembles and my eyes glass over with tears. “I swear to you” he pulls me close and I sigh into his embrace. The prince clears his throat and I look up at him. “I think it would be best, for the safety and health of your family to be moved closer to you both. The staff can clear out a few rooms for your siblings and parents and they can stay here. Your father will have the best medical staff on hand at any time.” The prince looks at me. I raise to me feet. “You’ve done so much for our family already, please don’t impose our troubles upon your family” I plead. “I’m not imposing anything upon my family. You showed great courage today when you confronted that nuisance of a king, this is the least we can do.” He says as he takes my hand. “I fear that the other ladies may think you’re playing favorites your highness. I would never want to have them think they have an unfair chance of winning your heart because of a few choice words that I uttered” I say as I look down. “Why not have everyone’s parents stay at the castle?” his mother pipes in. “It would certainly make this place feel more homey” The king adds. “Then it’s decided, everyone’s parents and siblings will stay with us until their time has come to leave.” The prince says as he smiles at me. “Thank you so much your highness” I say to him and look at his parents. They all smile at me. I look over to my brother and smile. “I can’t believe it….” He mumbles. “You get to see them all again. After so long” I smile and tear up. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. “Welcome home” I whisper. He holds me tighter and I hear his hitched breathing. I pull away and straighten his uniform. “Now, pull yourself together mister. What would dad say?” I smile at him. “I need to get back to work; they’re going to need a lot more security with so many more visitors coming.” He says and gives me one last hug. I nod and watch him walk away. I turn around and drop into a deep curtsy. “Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, your majesties and highness” I stand up and look at them. “You’re very welcome Lady Kessa” King Cassmir says. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to write to my family about this.” I curtsy one last time and head towards the stairs. “I like that one” his mother says softly. Sebastian watches as I ascend the stairs smiling. “She is something.” He mutters. “Son” King Casmir says. “Yes?” He looks at his father. “Are you making anymore cuts since your date tonight?” He asks. “Yes, I don’t want to keep Avery or Addison. There just isn’t a connection.” He says softly. “You need to make this decision based on stuff like that. You can’t keep people around if it’s a waste. Making this the top 10 was hard enough but necessary. Son, it’s for your own good and the good of the girl you marry. In the past there were 30 women who came but that is unrealistic, which is why we narrowed them down farther.” Casmir says. “I just get afraid that by sending the women home early that I could be stuffing out a flame that may just need time to grow.” Sebastian says. “Sweetheart, if it needs to grow then it wasn’t meant to be. When it is, you just know.”Ariel says as she smiles at her son. “We all should get some rest, the next few days will be busy with the families showing up” Casmir says. They all make their way back to their rooms.

Meanwhile…  
When Kessa reached the second floor she ran into Lilith who was making her way back to her room. “Hey” Lilith says and brightens at the sight of Kessa. “I have to tell you something, will you come to my room? It’s just down the hall.” Kessa asks as she looks at Lilith. Lilith smiles linking arms with Kessa as they make their way to her room. “Why certainly” She says and they giggle. When they enter Kessa’s room Elissa opens the door and smiles. “Welcome back, would you like some tea and cookies while you sit?” She asks. “If it’s not too much to ask for” Kessa says softly and smiles. Elissa and Eva rush to the task while Ella helps Kessa take her hair out and change into her night slip and robe. “Thank you Ella, would you mind in about an hour brining me some paper and a quill?” Kessa asks and Ella nods enthusiastically. Kessa smiles and nods to Ella that she may leave. “You wanted to talk?” Lilith asks as they sit. “Yes, I have huge news!” Kessa almost squeals as she says this. “What is it?” Lilith asks. Kessa goes on to explain everything that happened in the Commons room. “Oh wow… wait you worked for him?” She asks. “Yes, my family was having money troubles and I needed to find a job and I stumbled upon the king by accident. He wasn’t always this harsh. When his beloved wife died is when everything went downhill.” Kessa says. “So what was the huge news you have?” Lilith asks. “After that, the king said all of our families could stay at the castle with us.” Kessa says a happily. “OH MY GOODNESS!” Lilith practically squeals. Kessa smiles, “That’s amazing.” Lilith says. Shortly after Lilith returns to her room and Kessa begins writing to her family. When the letter was done she handed it to Eva who ran it down to the mail room. Kessa decides to take a walk to the gardens. She finds a small are secluded from the guards and sits down. She breathes in the air and smiles. There is rustling in the bush and she gets a little frightened. “Calm down child, its only me.” Avare appears in the form of a bunny. Avare jumps into Kessa’s lap and snuggles against her. “You’re a bunny, but aren’t you a dragon?” Kessa asks confused. “I am yet I can change my form to blend in, how do you think we’ve survived for thousands of year’s child?” Avare ask. Kessa pulls her robe a little tighter. “It’s chilly so don’t stay out too long. I wanted to congratulate you on standing up for yourself.” Avare says with a knowing smile. “I had a little help from you” She confesses. “Nonsense child, you just needed a push. That was in you from the start, you were just afraid to say it.” The dragon looks at her. She smiles down and softly pets Avare. “Are there other girls here like me? With bonds such as ours?” Kessa asks. “I cannot reveal other bonds to you, since those are sacred things for us. What I can tell you is, do what your heart tells you. It cannot guide you wrong. I will lend a hand here and there but for the most part, you have to do this alone Child.” Avare says softly. “I understand, I was just curious. Can we go flying sometime? It’s calming and with the new adjustments it would be nice.” Kessa asks. “It’s wise that we keep our personal encounters scarce. Soon you will be more in the spotlight than you think and I will not be able to get a moment like this with you. But I’m always nearby if you ever need me. Your mark will glow when you are in danger or I am near, like it is now.” Avare says. Kessa nods as she sees the glow from under her sleeve. Footsteps draw near and Avare jumps off of and scurries into a nearby bush. “Oh, Lady Kessa, I didn’t know you were here.” The king says. I stand and curtsy. “My apologies your majesty, I didn’t realize this was your place.” I say softly. “Please sit” He says and I return to my place. He takes a seat beside me. “Sometimes, those walls inside become confining and it’s nice to get some fresh air.” He says. “Yes, sometimes walls almost seem like a prison cell. Closing in and slowly constricting until the air you breathe becomes shallow and harder to catch your breath.” Kessa says softly. “You showed great courage today Lady Kessa, not many would be able to look their abuser in the eye and tell them off the way you did. For a small town girl, you did a very beautiful way of saying it.” He says. “Thank you, Your Majesty, it was buried inside of me for a very long time, but your son gave me the security and safety to allow myself the courage to say such things. He is an amazing young man. I’m not just saying that because I was chosen to be one of the eight women to compete for his heart, I’m saying it because it’s the truth.” She says softly. “I believe you haven’t had a moment alone with him aside from your accident and today before the confrontation with the king. So how can you say all of those things?” The king asks genuinely. “Have you ever just had a feeling? Like when you first meet someone and you automatically know if their strong or shy?” she asks. The king nods. “The night I was shot, we hid in a safe room and instead of worrying about his clothing or complaining, he helped me stop the bleeding and even carried me even though I was fine. It was selfless. Most people have the impression that an only child will be self absorbed and materialistic, especially a prince but he is none of those things. He is kind, caring and smart. He wants to see the best in people and really get to know them. I know this because of all he has done for me and my family. He only knows my name and a small portion of my family history, so for him to do such selfless things for a girl he doesn’t know, makes him amazing in my eyes.” She says softly. The king smiles, “He was right to choose you out of all the others. I was against the thought when I read your file but he was adamant. He said your picture spoke more than the file did. He was right.” The king says. I smile softly and look up at the clear sky. “I think I should be going, it chilly and you came here for some peace so I’ll leave you to it. Thank you, your majesty for the talk.” Kessa stand and curtsies. She returns to the lobby and can’t help but welcome the butterflies that begin to spread in her tummy. She heads to her room with the stupid smile on her face and the butterflies swarming around in her tummy. She crawls into her bed and drifts of into the best sleep she’s ever had. “I got the best one…” Avare says softly to herself as she returns to her hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if i went between point of views, that is a terrible habit of mine that i will break eventually. But comment and tell me what you all thought. i will hopefully have chapter three written within the week or so. hopefully because i have two papers due before school and i barely started reading the books i need to have done to write the papers. XD oh how procrastination gets me. but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope everyone will continue following this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been cranking out chapters so quickly lately. Sorry if they are so long or too short. some times i just let ideas flow and other times i'm at a loss.

Chapter 3  
Present….

The past few days’ people have been buzzing around preparing the palace for all the families that are coming. Everyone’s lessons with Pricilla were postponed and so everyone just gathers in the Women’s Parlor and talks excitedly about their family. Arianna and Hazel sit in a little sofa discussing all of their siblings, Scarlett and Makenzi sit and talk about whose father is wealthier. Lilith and Kessa find a small sofa to sit at and a maid sets down cookies and tea. “Elise said you liked tea and cookies, Lady Kessa” the maid says softly. Kessa smiles up at her. “Thank you” She says softly. The maid bows and walks away. “Oh I can’t wait until my family arrives. I’ve missed my brothers and sisters terribly.” Kessa says. “I feel the same, my little sister is the only one left and I’ve missed her so much.” Lilith replies. “You’re the middle child correct?” Kessa asks. “Yes, how many siblings do you have?” Lilith asks. Kessa smiles, “I’m one of nine others. Our total family is twelve.” She says. Lilith almost spits out her drink. “You have nine siblings!” she exclaims. Kessa nods a little shyly. “That’s incredible.” Lilith says. “Sorry, but did you say you had nine brothers and sisters?” Scarlett asks as she walks over. “Yes, that’s right.” Kessa replies. “A family as poor as yours is should have decided to stop before they had you.” Scarlett says. Kessa looks at Scarlett and smiles. “How many siblings do you have?” She asks. “I have three, I’m the fourth.” Scarlett says. Kessa smiles more, “Well your parents got something right.” Kessa says softly. Scarlett becoming irritated asks, “And what was that.” Kessa smiles and sips her tea, “Anything after you would have been worse of a monster.” She finishes her sentence and sets down her tea smiling. Before Scarlett can answer there is a knock at the door. Someone calls enter and the prince strides in. “Good afternoon ladies, as you all have heard your families will be staying with us. I came here to ask if Lady Kessa could join me for a stroll in the gardens.” The prince says in the sweetest voice anyone has ever heard. Kessa smiles at Lilith and stands up. “It would be my pleasure, your highness.” She says over the thousands of whispers she hears. She makes her way to where the prince is standing and loops her arm in his. “Your family is here.” He says quietly. She nods and keeps walKing until the doors shut behind her. “They are, where? I’m sorry. I know you requested a walk but if it’s alright with you…” She trails off and he holds up a hand. “I was sent to get you, I made up the walk. We are in the middle of a meeting with the council. Father allowed me to leave so that I could escort you to the hospital wing where your father is. He is the one who sent for you.” The prince explains. In her overwhelmed excitement of her father asking for her she drops all formality and hugs the prince, small tears coming from her eyes. “Thank you” She breathes out. He smiles and hugs her back. When he pulls back he notices the small tears that fell from her eyes and wipes them away. “Shall we?” He extends his arm. She smiles taking it again as they make their way to the hospital wing. As soon as the door is in sight she lets go of his arm and races through. He smiles as he sees her run. Kessa comes to a complete stop when she sees her father sitting up and smiling. “Daddy…” She mutters in almost disbelief. “Hello, Makessa” He says all smiles. The tears that started stream down her face right now. Never has her father been able to say her first name without pausing at every letter. She rushes over and hugs him. He hugs her back, something that hasn’t happened since before he became ill. He wipes away her tears and smiles. “Now, little song bird, what is with all these tears? Is this how you want me to see you after so long?” He asks. She shakes her head and wipes her eyes more. “I’m just so happy to see you father. It’s been far too long since I’ve heard your voice.” She says. He smiles and brushes her hear behind her ear. “Your mother has been looking for you, you better not keep her waiting, or Octavian may drive her nuts.” My father says. “Can’t I go in a little?” She practically whines. Her father shakes his head and she sighs. She gives him one final hug and kisses his cheek. “I’ll come by after dinner.” She says and he smiles. “I can’t wait.” He says and she stands noticing the prince is still there. “I’m also supposed to take you to your mother.” He says almost timidly. Almost like meeting my parents is making him nervous. “Thank you again, your highness. For taking care of my daughter, and helping me” My father says. Sebastian smiles, “It was all Kessa.” He says. Kessa takes his arm and walks out with him. “Are you nervous?” She asks when they are walking up the stairs. “Is it that noticeable?” He gives out an exasperated sigh. She smiles, “You were timid back there, very unlike you. I thought I should just ask.” She says almost afraid she made him angry. “To be fair, I’m dating eight other women. Your father is such an interesting man. It almost feels wrong to want to get to know him more when I have other people to consider. I’m sorry, this isn’t anything I should be saying since you’re one of the many people here for the same reason the others are.” He says. “Prince Sebastian, I owe you my father’s life. I don’t mind if you talk to me about this whole situation. And if I’m being completely honest.” She says and he nods encouraging her to continue. “I would almost be worried if you didn’t want to talk to me about personal things. Watching my parents’ marriage, it made me realize what I want when I get married. This isn’t the ideal way to find your wife, but you don’t have many options. I want someone I can tell my darkest secret to and know they’ll keep it. Someone who isn’t afraid to express how they feel or what they want. So no I don’t mind hearing you talk about it. I would prefer if you told me more about whatever you want. I know many things won’t be revealed right away and there are those moments that just aren’t right but they are necessary if we want this to work. Trusting the other person is going to be the hardest thing because there are other girls here who would be perfect for you.” She says and almost wishes she would have held her tongue. He stares at her and for some reason he doesn’t want to look away. “Just remember, whatever happens, if you chose to send me home or I somehow manage to become your wife, I will always be grateful to you and your family, because you gave me more time with mine.” She smiles at him. “You parents room is right here, the doctor said within a few weeks your father could be moved here.” The prince says, trying to regain some form of control. Kessa smiles and breaks formality again. She hugs him a little tighter this time. “Thank you, Sebastian.” He hugs her tighter and smiles. His heart beats a little quicker and as the slowly pull away he can’t help but hold her there just to look at the glimmer of hope the crosses her eyes. He can’t understand why she doesn’t have confidence in herself but he does. Since they’ve broken formality three times today why not one more, “Kessa?” He asks. “Yes.” She meant for it to be a solid answer but it came out almost breathlessly. “May I kiss you?” He asks almost afraid of her response. He notices her breath hitches. “Yes.” The answer is short lived because the door opens. They pull away quickly. “Kessy!” a little girl with raven hair similar to Kessa’s only no color appears and rushes over to the other raven haired girl. Kessa pulls the girl into a big embrace lifting the small child up and holding her on her him. The smile that spreads across her face is almost as big as the one she gives the prince. “Octavie, are you driving mummy up the wall? What have we discussed?” Kessa makes the small child squirm and giggle, “Not to make mummy nuts, or the tickle monster comes!” The small child squeals. “Exactly, so what does this mean?” Kessa asks. The child shimmies down to the floor running into the room. “No no no! Don’t tickle me please!” she squeals. Kessa laughs a free laugh and chases the small child. The prince, despite knowing he needs to return, can’t help but walk into the room and watch. The room is the same, almost bigger than his parents’ room, but their family is rather large. Children run and giggle, if not for the dress, Sebastian wouldn’t be able to find Kessa. She has the Octavian trapped under blankets tickling her. He can’t help but laugh outright. Everyone stops when the notice the strange man standing in the door way. Kessa looks up and the smile on her face only gets bigger. She crosses the room and stands beside him, reaching for his hand and he gladly takes it. In this awkward situation, he finds this small gesture comforting. “Prince Sebastian, this is my family.” She says softly. They all rush over. A male, striKingly similar to Kain, walks over and stands with arms crossed. He sizes up the prince and lets a crooked smile spread across his face. He sticks out his hand and the prince shakes his hand. “Kaiden, thank you for what you’ve done for our father.” He says. The prince nods. “You just met Octaivan, this is Lucy, May, Marly Aiden, and Aaron.” Kessa introduces the two sets of twins and Sebastian can’t help but smile. “It’s nice to meet all of you.” He says. Aiden pulls at his shirt. “No, you’re a big boy.” Kessa corrects. Sebastian is kind of lost at what the small boy wants. “Uppie!” he protests. The prince not even thinking picks up the small child. He smiles, his eyes the same as Kessa’s. The prince can’t help but smile. Her mother comes up to her and smiles. They hug and just watch as Aiden plays with Sebastian’s clothing. “Marry sissy?” Aiden asks. Kessa walks over taking Aiden. “Why don’t we put you and Aaron down for a nappy?” She asks and both sets of twins nod. She lays them down tucking them in and softly hums a lullaby and within minutes their asleep. “Balcony” She mouths and they all follow. She shuts the door and stands there. “They’ll wake up if we stay, I thought we could talk out here, but if you need to return to your meeting I understand.” Kessa says to the prince. “I can stay, if that’s alright.” He says. Kessa smiles, “Mom, this is Prince Sebastian” I introduce them. My mother hugs him and begins to cry. “Thank you! Oh thank you so much!” She manages between sobs. The prince looks to Kessa concerned. “Mom, please let go?” She says softly. Her mother steps back, “Sorry, I’m just so happy.” She says softly. “You’re welcome, but Kessa is the one who got this whole thing going, I just gave the go ahead.” The prince says. Her mother smiles at her. “Why don’t we let you all get settled and I’ll come back later.” Kessa says. Her mother nods. “Prince Sebastian, follow me and do not make a peep or you’ll be in charge of making them go back to sleep.” Kessa warns him playfully. He smiles nodding, “Alright, I won’t make a peep.” He promises. They tip toe past the sleeping children and into the hallway. Kessa closes the door as quietly as possible. She giggles once they are completely safe. “What’s so funny?” Sebastian asks. “You were so worried about meeting my family, now look at you. You fit right in.” She smiles. He blushes a deep red and scratches his head. “You think so?” He asks. “Of course, Aiden won’t even let Kain pick him up. It’s a battle to get him to do anything. Yet he warmed up to you. I wanted to apologize for what he said.” Kessa says casting her eyes away. Sebastian steps closer and slowly guides her face back to his with his hand gently on her chin. “It’s alright, he is a kid and he isn’t wrong. I could marry you.” He says truthfully. Kessa smiles up at him. “I should let you get back to your work; I’ve kept you long enough.” She says softly. Sebastian sighs, looking down. “These past few days have been stressful, the palace taking that hit the first night we met… its left most of the staff on edge and my father has been trying desperately to find a way to reason with them. We don’t even know what they want! It’s frustrating.” The prince says as he sighs. “Can you identify who it is? Maybe it’s not what they want, but who they want. They obviously want someone dead considering I was shot. But the real question is do they want you dead, or your father. That night we met, it’s the same time your father travels into the garden to sit among the roses for a moment of peace and to get out of the constriction of these walls. So was that bullet meant for your father?” Kessa ponders aloud. The prince snaps his head towards her, “I think you’re on to something. We have to go find my father.” He takes her hand and begins to ascend to the third level. “Sebastian, Lady Kessa, what a pleasant surprise. What are you two doing up here?” Queen Ariel greets. “Mother, can you tell me why father didn’t go into the gardens the night Lady Kessa was shot.” Sebastian asks quickly. The queen looks between the two of us confused. “Well, I was feeling a little under the weather and we all were feeling the stress of our enemies weighing down on us. He decided to stay in that night. Why?” The queen asks. Sebastian looks at me. “The night I was shot is the same time the King takes a walk through the garden, at that exact time I ran into the prince who was without his father. It is but a theory but we think someone is trying to have the King killed and have Sebastian ascend the throne early. Please do not take offense, but he is still learning his trade and so he would be easily manipulated by other Kingdoms and other powerful influences.” Kessa spits out. “You’re on to something, Child.” Avare’s voice echos in Kessa’s head. “Why don’t you go talk to the King, Lady Kessa. I think what you’re saying is very probable and could be of great use to us.” The queen says. Kessa nods, “where can I find him?” She asks. “His office is right over there, Sebastian stay please, I need to discuss some things with you.” Ariel says. Kessa makes her way to the King’s office. “Enter.” He calls. She walks in with her hands folded in front of her. “Oh, Lady Kessa what an unexpected surprise. What might I be able to do for you?” The King asks. “Your majesty, the prince voiced his concerns about the enemies whom have been causing trouble and that you don’t know what they want.” The king nods as she speaks. “Well, I came up with the assumption that maybe someone wants you dead. The night I was shot would have been the same time you went for your walk alone. Instead you remained inside and I bumped into Sebastian. I think they want you dead and Sebastian on the throne. He would be easily manipulated and intimidated. There are many people in the castle that could be used as leverage against him. You and I both know he is not a man who favors money or materialistic things; he is a people person and would do anything to save his kingdom for the tyranny of a ruthless king. I’m positive he would lay his life down for the many that would be under him during his reign.” Kessa says. The king takes his glasses off and looks at the girl before him. “What you say isn’t far off; I would not doubt that someone might plan that. It would be a full proof plan to get them on the throne and my family out of this castle.” The king says. Kessa stands there silently as he plans. Meanwhile, back in the hallway Sebastian and his mother are in a heated conversation. “Mother, do you think it’s possible?” He asks. “That someone would want your father dead, it is possible and it wouldn’t surprise me.” His mother says. Sebastian stares at the door, “Lady Kessa not only saved my life, but fathers. She never stops amazing me.” He mutters. “Sebastian, I must ask you something, not as queen, but as your mother.” She says softly. He turns and faces his mother. “Is she the one? Because if so, this whole thing can be ended quickly and you won’t waste another moment not being with her.” She says. He looks at his mother, “Every fiber of my being is screaming to be with this girl, but I barely know her and what if she is wrong for me mother? What if we get married and she’s not who I think she is, or what if I send her home and regret it. I just don’t know how to handle this…” He mutters and looks down. Just then Kessa emerges with the King. “Casmir, Is everything alright?” The queen asks. Her husband walks over and nods. “It will be.” The king says and Kessa follows him. The queen and the prince stare at the two of them. The begin talking in hushed tones and then the king dismisses Kessa. She walks over to the prince. “What’s wrong?” He asks. “Your father is compiling a list of all possible people who may want him dead.” She says softly. They both nod. She curtsies and goes to leave. Taking the stairs much faster than she should but she needed to get out. She just needed to go out and take a breather. She walks into the gardens and heads to the rose bush where she pulls her knees to her chest and just sits there quietly. The whole conversation with the King running through her head over and over like it was a record player stuck on repeat. “Child” a small voice calls out. “I’m here.” She answers in her head. A bunny makes its way over to her and hops into her open arms. “Now now, do not fret. It can’t possibly be the King Henry.” The dragon says calmly. “You can’t say that for certain, and not to mention you cannot tell me what lies ahead. Avare I fear that I may be right and that Sebastian will die because of it… I couldn’t live with myself if he…” Just then Lilith comes around the corner. “There you are, you left for your walk ages ago… is that a bunny?” She asks. Kessa nods. “I’ve always had a knack for taking care of animals, so they warm up to me. This one had a thorn in its paw so I helped it.” She says calmly and Avare nods. “Interesting, what are you doing here? And where did the prince go?” Lilith asks. “Well… he was called away on urgent business and so I stayed here. I suppose he got caught up in his work and forgot. It’s no big deal” She breathes out the lie as if it were a true statement. The king was very specific that no one was to know about their list. “Kessy!!!!!” Octavian yells and runs over. She smiles at the little girl and the bunny runs away. Kessa picks her up and holds her. “Octavian, this is my new friend Lilith.” Kessa says. “How can you be friends if she wants Sebastian too?” Octavian asks. “Hush, this is not a concern. Just say hello.” Kessa urges the small child into being polite and Octavian does just that and then runs along. “She’s something isn’t she?” Lilith says. Kessa nods smiling. “She’s just so excited she doesn’t know what to do.” Kessa says softly. “They are on a first name basis already?” Lilith looks at Kessa. “We’ve grown up seeing his face everywhere, we built a picture of what it was like to meet him and now we are here. I feel that if one of us is going to be his wife, we should at least look at him as just a normal person instead of an entitled prince.” Kessa says softly. Lilith smiles, “I didn’t think of it like that.” She says softly. Kessa stands up. “If you’ll excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be.” Kessa says softly and makes her way back to the palace. Lilith sits there staring at the girl who walked away, she smiles to herself thinking, “If anyone should be the prince’s wife, it should be you. You’re the only one here who isn’t seeking a crown or money. Not even I can say that I didn’t want either of those things… but someone else has my heart…” in that moment Lilith became determined to help Kessa win at all costs. She needed to go do something very hard first. Lilith left to seek out the prince and tell him the truth. She ran into him at the entrance of the garden. “Prince Sebastian.” She says softly and curtsies. “Hello Lady Lilith.” He says with a smile. “May we talk?” She says. He nods and takes her arm leading them away from people. “Your highness I need to be honest with you, I came here to help my family… we were starving and needed the money, I would like to ask if you could keep me here until you deem necessary to make me leave. We need the financial help… but… I don’t love you…” She says looking away. The prince stops and turns her head to look at him. “Thank you for being honest, I can help you by keeping you here.” He says. “In return I’ll help you weed out the girls who shouldn’t be here. Some of them don’t even want to be with you, they just want the title that your name brings.” Lilith says. He nods. “But one doesn’t…” She says timidly. “Who is it?” He asks anxiously. “Kessa, you highness, if you could see the way her face lights up when she talks about you. The things she can say about you without even blinking. She was so timid and shy when she got here. She was afraid to say even the slightest sentence to anyone. I don’t know what her past was like, but it had to be gruesome for someone as kindhearted as her to become this unemotional shell. You’ve changed her, and she’s changed you. It’s almost like fate threw you at each other.” Lilith says quickly. The prince stands there and can’t help the goofy smile that is playing on his lips. But that was short lived. “You highness…” a guard says. He turns around and looks at the guard, Kessa’s brother. “Yes?” He asks. “It’s… the king.” The guard says. The prince freezes. “He’s taken ill… come quickly sir…” the guard stammers out. The prince follows the guard to the hospital wing. The only other occupant is Mr.Rosen. He sees the prince and looks over to the chair beside him where Kessa lays half asleep. She hears the door close and wakes up. She looks over and sees the prince and stands up. “Sebastian, are you, are you alright?” She asks stepping closer. On impulse he grabs her and pulls her into a hug hiding his head in her shoulder and starts crying. She smoothes his hair and just holds him. The queen hears the sniffling and appears at the foot of her father’s bed. She just watches her son and Kessa for a moment. Kessa’s father watches and smiles softly to himself. The prince finally calms down and stands up. Kessa grabs a hankie and dabs his eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asks calmly. “My father… he’s ill…” The prince stammers out. Kessa nods softly. “Come with me…. You know what’s going on… please?” The prince asks. Kessa pauses and looks down. “Makessa, go with him. I’ll be here when you come back.” He father says. She nods and takes the princes arm. They follow the queen to where the king lays. He is covered in wires everywhere; an oxygen tank is beside his bed and connected to his nose. An IV drips above him along with countless others. Kessa notices a strange color around the king’s lips. “May I look?” she asks. He nods. She grabs a q-tip and swaps at the strange substance. She lifts it to her nose but stops when Avare’s voice echoes in her head. “DON’T! That is poison child. One whiff will have you bedridden for a week. Tell he nurse and doctor that it is poison and to begin treating him immediately. It is dragon venom from the mountain lands. King Henry has done this before and you’ve witnessed the aftermath.” After that her head went silent. “We need to get the doctor quick. The MountinLand king poisoned King Casmir. We have to act quickly…” She says fast. The queen runs for the doctor and the prince sits down. Kessa begins hanging more IV bags and getting as much water into the king as possible. The doctor returns with anti-venom and antibiotics. They hang them along with administering the anti-venom. “Now we wait…” The doctor says and leaves. “Thank you…. How did you know?” The queen asks. Kessa sighs, “I’ve helped him do it…. I had no choice…. It was that or my family’s life…” She says without looking at them. “T-thank….y-you” The king struggles to say. Kessa squeezes his hand. “I promised to help, that’s what I’ll do.” She says and smiles. “He’ll be fine. It’s already working if he can talk. I should leave you alone.” She says and dismisses herself. She returns to her father and sits down. She says nothing but on the inside she is screaming. “You did what you thought was right, Octavia knew that too.” My father says, at the mention of her name the tears begin to flow. Soon she is in breathtaking sobs. She folds in on herself and cries. Her father moves so that he can guide her onto the bed and she cries into his shoulder. He smoothes her hair and rubs her back. “It’s alright honey, you didn’t do it, but he did. You were merely the person who was manipulated into doing it. You didn’t kill her…. I know that, your mother knows that, Kaiden and Kain know that… so please quit beating yourself up.” Her father pleads. The prince was on his way out when he overheard their conversation. He knew it was wrong to listen but he was curious. “But daddy, I was the one who fed her the poison; I told the guard where to place her body… I made everything happen instead of drinking that potion myself…” She sobs. “Honey please, you couldn’t help it. He forced your hand. It was so long ago…” Her father pleads. He wipes her eyes and looks at her. “You didn’t kill your sister, the horrible king did. No one blames you, especially not Octavia. Now please, no more of this, you just need to be yourself. It’s not your fault. The prince is already falling for you, and I know you love him. I can see it.” Her father says. “I do, I have for a while now, but he’s so busy and there are so many other girls who deserve him. I’ll hold him back. The roots that King Henry has in me are too deep to be pulled out yet… I wouldn’t ask anyone to take those burdens upon themselves. It would be unfair to them.” She says softly. “Honey, those other girls don’t want the prince they want his crown and his title. They would never care for him like you could. He already trusts you, you need to trust him.” Her father says. Just then she felt her mark glow and then Avare pops into her head. “Child, your father knows about me, he too met me long ago, the night I gave you your mark. It’s alright to tell him, but I caution you. The walls have ears.” Her warning is heard loud and clear and Kessa sits back. The prince walks back to his parents’ claims he forgot something and then walks back towards the door. He sees Kessa but says nothing. He has a lot to wrap his head around. He decides to ignore his wandering mind for a change and heads to the second floor and knocks on a door. Scarlett's maid answers the door and then Scarlett appears. “Hello your Highness.” She says and curtsies. “Evening Lady Scarlett, would you like to join me for a walk this evening?” He asks. She nods and has her maid fetch her robe and a pair of sensible shoes. Kessa was walking past and over hears the prince ask for a walk, just then her arm begins to burn. She looks and the mark is growing. “Child, you cannot let him go outside, or the same thing will happen as the night you met. Do not let the prince leave!” Avare shouts. She races down the stairs and finds her brother guarding the door that leads to the gates. “Kain!” She says and runs to him. “What’s wrong?” Kain asks before she even makes it to him. “I don’t know how but the prince is in danger. Don’t let him outside… I think we’re under attack again…” She mumbles. Kain never doubts his sisters “funny feelings” when it comes to life and death. He doesn’t understand them but he never doubted her because somehow she was always right. “I’ll handle this. Go and stay with mom. I found Octavian wandering around and sent her back. More families are here and we need to start preparing for lockdown. Hurry before it gets bad.” He says. She hugs him one last time and starts back towards the stares. That’s when she hears it. The most blood curdling scream she could ever hear… and it was in her head. Avare… she’s hurt. Kessa pulls up her skirt and does something she never thought she would, she runs directly into the garden. She runs until she reaches the rose bush. “Avare, where are you. Come out.” She says as she searches frantically. Kessa runs until the walls disappear from the castle and she finds herself in the woods. She keeps searching, as she moves closer her mark grows brighter and brighter. Until she is in a clearing, there she sees the same sleek black dragon with the same violet eyes looking at her. “Avare!” she says and rushes over. “What happened…” Kessa asks as she looks at the large wound on the dragon’s neck. “Akira, the dragon King Henry controls, sought me out to punish me for you not following her king. I’m alright. I didn’t mean to frighten you. It just means our bond is stronger than I thought possible.” She says. “Can you change into a bunny or a mouse? I could take you with me. Take care of you.” She says  
Avare tries to argue but can tell by the look on the girls face, that she isn’t taking no for an answer. She turns into a little baby bunny and Kessa wraps her up in a small portion of her dress. “Now to get back without getting caught…” Kessa mumbles. “What are you talking about?” Avare says. “I snuck out during an enemy attack.” She says like it was a normal thing. Avare glares at her. She shrugs. “You were hurt.” They stop arguing and Kessa makes her way back to the palace. The gate is still open and she swiftly rushes to the door and inside. No one is at the door and so she runs up the stairs and to her room. Elise opens the door and crushes Kessa in a hug. “We were so worried! We thought you were dead!” She cries into her shoulder. “What are you talking about?” Kessa asks. “The guards did a head count and you were missing and so they went on a search party. The prince went with them. The attack was terrible miss. They tried to steal military plans but didn’t get far enough.” Elise says. Kessa walks inside her room. “Ella, could you take care of this please? I found the bunny on my walk. We’re going to care for her until she is better.” Kessa says and Ella happily takes the bunny. “I should find my family and tell them I’m okay.” Kessa says softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, comment any mistakes or anything that you'd like to see more of or think i should change.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading, please comment below if i should could continue.


End file.
